I. Field of the Invention
A container for liquids, and more particularly, a container for liquids which is adapted to be worn about a person.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for liquids such as cosmetics and suntan oil are well known in the art. Typically, these containers are in the form of a plastic bottle having a spout at a top. PCT Application No. WO88/05014 to Ludi discloses a clear, flexible container having a cap for transporting fluids. However, many liquids, such as suntan oil or lotions, are used frequently. It is desirable to have ready access to these products. It is also known to attach cords or strings to such containers. The loop of cord or string is placed over the neck of a person for transporting the container. However, such containers generally contain small quantities of liquid and are not reusable or refillable. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a container which is easily accessed by a user, is refillable, and carries a satisfactory quantity of fluid.